Hero Worship
by darkarcherlady
Summary: Arrow Slash, A completely AU version of Arrow Season 2. All relationships are based around sexual pleasure & favors. No woman, all male character story. You Have Been Warned. Indv chapter summary inside. Parings: Roy/Oliver, Diggle/Roy Roy/DarkArcher mentions: Oliver/Diggle, Floyd/Diggle Ch. 4 added


This story has moved to archiveofourown under pen name DarkLadyArcher &amp; titled Hero Worship.

There you will find short stories which are not allowed here because they are too R for their own good. If you wish to continue this story I suggest heading over to the archive.

The Glades

An Arrow Interlude

"I never got to thank you for rescuing me." It was the cheesiest line Roy had ever said, probably has ever heard yet it was the truth. He only hoped it would stop the dark shadowy man from leaving him in the alley alone. A red arrow protruding from the wall the only indication that they had met.

"I don't rescue people for the glory or the praise…" The man's voice was distorted. Roy wasn't really listening, the man, the hero, his hero had spoken. Roy stepped forward afraid of the man's ability to disappear into the shadows, he approached slowly.

"I know, I want to thank you, I would have…I was at a very bad place when he captured me. You gave me purpose…" Roy explained. No movement in the shadow the man neither came forward nor retreated, Roy chalked that up as a win for him. "You taught me that there was a reason for me to live, I want…I need to thank you." Roy reached up just enough to touch the leather hood.

"You are so much more worthy then I am of survival…" The man whispered. He didn't turn towards him yet he still didn't run away.

"Roy, my name is Roy." He spoke as he stepped in beside the man and stepped forward tentatively. In the shadow of the hood, the man's face was darkness against black. Roy didn't care, he pressed his hands against the man's chest. "Please let me." He stated and knelt to the ground in front of his hero.

He heard a harsh intake of breath and then a hand came up to his shoulder as if to push him away. He placed his hand on it and squeezed looking up into where he suspected the man's face, eyes, mouth, tongue, throat, neck, chest and groin was. He begged with his eyes and a hand came up against the back of his neck and pushed forward.

Roy didn't second guess the command, he immediately released his hands and grabbed at the growing bulge in front of him. It didn't take long for the warm seeping appendage to be released from the confines of the leather pants. He sucked in his hero's dick immediately. Opening his mouth and pressing his tongue against the pulsating member he moaned against it.

The hands pushed against his neck he swallowed more, relaxing his throat feeling the dick hit the back of his throat. The man's moans gave him courage to continue, he was giving the man pleasure, he was making him weak in the knees and loose his composure. Even though Roy knew he would never feel strong around this man, that he would never feel like a hero, at this moment he felt he had a purpose. To give pleasure as well as receive it.

Sucking and licking at the dick encouraged the man to move his hands along Roy's face, he slowly traced his eyes, nose, and mouth as if memorizing every moment. Roy only dreamed that the man would go home and dream of the encounter later reliving every pleasurable moment.

The man's breathing was coming in heavy pants now, sweaty palms pressed against the back of his neck encouraging Roy to go faster.

"Ah…Roy…" The man stated as he pushed violently into Roy's mouth and let himself release. Roy slurped and licked up every last drop savoring the taste.

He leaned back on his legs, pulling at his own dick, spent sometime in between sucking his hero's dick and swallowing the man's cum.

"Thank You." Roy stated.

He felt a hand on his cheek a slight pull as if the man wanted to bring him closer, then a siren was heard in the distance. Roy got up and stepped backwards away from the shadowed man, he watched as he disappeared into the night.


End file.
